ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 42
The Mark 42 (XLII), was the forty second suit, and was one of the many newly built suits, created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers and before the initial events of the present Iron Man 3 timeline. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie during the start, when Tony creates it in his basement, and test's the suits' functionalities. It was seen throughout the whole movie as Tony's main suit, and it was later destroyed by self-destruction when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to do so, after mentally controlling it to trap Aldrich Killian within it to blow him up and finish him for good. The suit is well known for it's special ability to fly in separate pieces and wrap itself around Tony's body, piece by piece through a "state-of-the-art" computer chip that was implanted in his left forearm, which enables him to mentally communicate with his armor. Appearance This suit has a more plated appearance than former armors, due to its ability to seperate, and also features more gold coloring than it's predecessors. Technological Characteristics Armor The suit is made from an advanced metal alloy that can resist powerful attacks, including energy attacks, that can destroy normal materials. It is reinforced with silicon infused-steel, enhanced composite armor with ceramic plating, a fibreglass frame and an advanced titanium alloy with high durability,hardness, toughness, compressive strength and tensile strength. The advanced titanium alloy is based on the Mark 24 and Mark 38 which makes it very durable, more durable than both. It's armor is probably the only armor stronger than the Mark 38, which is the strongest armour in terms of durability except for the Mark 42. It's armor is probably the strongest armour out of all the armors. Since it is more advanced than armors before, it could probably take multiple hits from high powered energy attacks. This incredible durability might be based on earlier armors like the ability to resist extreme heat, like the extremis soldier Eric Savin's heat, like the Mark 23, gamma radiation and electrical surges, like the Mark 26, biohazards, radioactivity(nuclear and gamma, like the Mark 28) and chemicals, like the Mark 35 and has incredible damage resistant thanks to the advanced Titanium alloy like the Mark 24 and Mark 38. This incredible durability is because the suit used a directed energy reactor, focusing it's power and chenneling it through to the suit's appendages and weapon systems, giving it enhanced speed, strength, and firepower. Because of the extra energy output, this armor also has a slight energy sheild that passively improves it's durability. Because of the energy field that comes from the extra energy output, it increases the durability of the advance titanium alloy greatly. This energy enhancement technology is based on the Mark 33. It is also stronger than the Mark 39 so that it can fly past the atmosphere and fly into space, and even maybe further than the Mark 39 thanks to the advanced technologies of the Mark 20 which allow it to travel further because it drains less energy. It can also travel under water like the Mark 37 and fully submerge itself without the systems short circuiting and eventually malfunctioning because its armour is strong enough to withstand the crushing pressure of the water deep under the ocean. It can also travel long distances while underwater thanks to the advanced technologies of the Mark 20. The Mark 42 is one of the three armors that is confirmed to be able to work underwater, the other two would be the Mark 6 and Mark 37. Flight Since this is the latest suit, Tony had upgraded this suit to be capable of flight at hypersonic speed since it is more advanced than other armors. Due to the vibranium arc reactor's higher power output and the extra energy output because of the advanced energy enhancement technology from the Mark 33, the repulsors are significantly stronger and the repulsors on the hands function as able flight stabilizers. It's speed could also be based on the Mark 40 "Shotgun" that is designed to travel up to hypersonic speeds so that the Mark 42 can travel to hypersonic speeds or faster like high-hypersonic speeds (Mach 10-Mach 25). The armor also has an upgraded flight stabilizing system which enables the armor to have improved versatility during combat and precision during flight. This suit can also fly at very high altitudes without ice building up, because (like all previous armours) it is also based on the Mark 3 which is the first armor to solve the icing problem.. Weaponry Repulsor rays capability works but the full combat system can't work because its still in prototype stage. Unibeam The suit can directly focus its power into the Central Unibeam Projector. It will then fire a concussive blast of energy, stronger than normal weapons such as repulser rays, that can destroy or overwhelm almost anything in its path at full power. It can even kill Eric Savin, that is enhanced with extremis that basically cannot be killed by conventional weapons because of its enhanced healing abilities, which makes it very powerful. This is possible because it is based on the advanced energy enhancement technologies on the Mark 33 because it can also fire very powerful Unibeam, stronger than the Mark 24 and 17, because of its advance energy enhancement technologies. But the Mark 42's energy enhancement technologies is more advanced which improves its speed, strength and firepower and also has a slight forcefield which enhances its armor and increases its durability. It is also based on the Mark 17 and Mark 24 which can also fire very powerful blasts of the Unibeam. This is why it's Unibeam is more powerful than others (even the Mark 17, the Mark 24 and the Mark 33). The Mark 42's Unibeam is the strongest and most powerful Unibeam of all the armors. The Armor Itself In summary this armour is the latest and most advanced armor that Tony Stark built. It is based on earlier armor's advanced technologies but it is upgraded for the Mark 42. It is very strong capable of holding its own against Eric Savin enhanced with superhuman strength. It is also very durable. It can fly in separate pieces and wrap itself around Tony's body, piece by piece through a "state-of-the-art" computer chip that was implanted in his left forearm, which enables him to mentally communicate with his armor. But the guiding system still malfunctions as seen in Iron Man 3. History Iron Man 3 Should be established between the Avengers and Iron Man 3 even at the beginning of the movie Stark even proved it. Notes * There have been rumors that the suit's functionalities have been inspired by Warren Ellis' comic book Iron Man: Extremis. Trivia * There has been some speculation that Mark 42 is in fact the Mark 8 or the Mark 47, due to it being the next suit created after the Mark VII (7), prior to the "House Party Protocol" suits, leaving a gap as to wether the Mark VIII (8) suit was created at all. **It has already been confirmed that this suit is indeed the Mark 42, and that it is neither the Mark 8, nor the Mark 47. As the Mark 8 is a completely different suit that Tony created in the movie, and exists, and as for the Mark 47, Tony never created it and it never existed in the movie. * The Number 42, according to 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy', is the meaning of life. Not suprisingly, Tony finds his own meaning of life using this suit. * The Mark 41 was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, being worn by Tony, along with the Marks 17, 24, 33, 39, and 41. Gallery File:Photo(23).jpg|The Mark 42, damaged, while being worn by Tony. Iron-man-3.jpg|The Mark 42 fully assembled. Images.jpg|The Mark 42 art. Imagesl.jpg|Tony Stark putting the suit on. ImagesCA9MKDCS.jpg|Pepper Potts using the armor to save Tony. IM3promoart.png|The suit with the Iron Patriot art. Iron-man-3-gold-armor-concept-art.jpg|The suit in it's fighting mode. Iron man 3.png|Tony Stark creating the suit. iron-man-3-114.jpg|The Mark 42. iron-man-3-233.jpg|The Mark 42 blasting the helicopters with it's Repulsors. iron-man-3-59.jpg|The Mark 42 preparing to fire it's Repulsors. mgid-uma-content-mtv.jpg|The Mark 42 in shadows. Armadura mark 42.jpg|The Mark 42 shown in a promotional poster. Mark 42x.jpg|The Mark 42, on display, as it is seen from Disney Land. Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game